


Billionaire for Hire

by AleishaPotter, pompeypearly



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompeypearly/pseuds/pompeypearly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Lois attempts to cheer up Chloe after a hard break up with Jimmy by purchasing a man for her for a night.  Too bad nobody asked Oliver if he was really for hire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billionaire for Hire

Lois linked arms with her cousin and walked them towards the bar with resolved determination. "No cousin of mine is going to mope around because she dumped some bow tie wearing geek."  
   
Chloe sighed as she tried to match Lois‘ long strides. "He dumped me, Lois, remember?"  
   
"Details!" She huffed. “You’re worth more than him, and that is the point!”  
   
"If that's true, Lo, then why do I feel so... worthless?"  
   
"I don't _ever_ want to hear you talk about yourself like that, do you understand me?" Lois asked, slipping into ‘Military Mode‘.  "Now, sit your ass down and I'm going to go get us round one."  
   
Lois sat Chloe down at a table not far from the bar before she made her way towards it. As she waited for the bartender’s attention she turned to look at her baby cousin. She looked beautiful in her emerald green dress with her hair framing her face with soft, loose curls.  The perfection was marred by her sad eyes and slumped posture. Jimmy Olsen had a lot to answer for.  
   
“Hey! How about a little business over here!” Lois called over. Her mission to get Chloe out of her funk was taking too long.  
   
“What can I get you?” The bartender asked as she caught Lois’ eye.  
   
“Finally! I want four beers and two shots of the strongest stuff you have.”  
   
The barkeep plopped four foaming glasses down, liquid splashing haphazardly over the iced sides and followed those by two shot glasses close to overfilling with perfectly clear liquid. Lois tossed a few bills down for the drinks and took up the shot glasses, determined to return for the beers.  Chloe needed fortifying, and fast.  Liquor first, beer after.  
   
She watched her cousin raise an eyebrow at the clear shots. "Do I want to know what it is?"  
   
"Probably not, now drink up!"  
   
Lois sat down and happily picked up the shot “Here’s to finding men worthy of our time!” She clinked her glass against Chloe’s before both ladies swallowed their drinks in one go.  
   
Chloe coughed at the strength of the drink “What was in that? Gasoline?”  
   
Lois had to wash the taste of the liquor away with a swig of beer. “If it gets the job done, I’m not complaining.”  
   
   
It took two hours of steady drinking for Lois to see Chloe’s countenance finally relax. They had successfully began to describe Jimmy’s lacking qualities and were focusing upon his lack of worth.  
   
"I mean seriously, if he was as bad in bed as you say, then you've really gotten the better deal in all this.” Lois drank the last drop from her glass. “It’s that new girlfriend I feel sorry for. An orgasm free relationship wouldn’t be on my list of wants!”  
   
Chloe snorted into her beer, bringing a smile to Lois' face.  The more alcohol her cousin imbibed, the easier it was becoming for Lois to drag a small smile or tired laugh from the blond. "You know, we do have hands for a reason," Chloe said, smirk firmly in place.  
   
Lois narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "You know what you need, Chlo'?  You need a nice, hot round of completely pointless, unattached sex.  You need a one-night stand!"  
   
Blond eyebrows arched over green eyes. "Excuse me?"  
   
"What?  It's just what the doctor ordered!"  
   
"What doctor?"  
   
"Dr. Lane."  
   
"I pity your patients."  
   
“Chloe, when was the last time you were screwed so hard you almost blacked out?”  
   
Chloe choked on her beer, trying to see if anyone nearby had heard her cousin‘s blunt words. “Lois!”  
   
“I’m guessing never. That sad little brunette is never going to know, but you’ve been given the freedom to do whoever you want! There can be orgasms in your future, cuz. Lots of panty wetting, mind numbing orgasms.”  
   
“I’ll drink to that!” Chloe said raising her glass.  
   
Lois picked up her own. “Damn, I’m out. Another round?” Chloe nodded yes and Lois began to perilously walk towards the bar. She was glad they had chosen a table so close.  
   
Ten feet from the bar, Lois shoe made a disgusting, squishy sound.  She stopped in her tracks, carefully lifting her foot and grimaced and the stringy pink mess that had glued itself to her patent leather boots.  
   
"Damnit!" she hissed, eyeing the gum with distaste.  Glancing around, she eyed some napkins on the bar top and started to hobble her way over.  
   
Grabbing a handful of napkins, she precariously leaned over, balancing on one foot and tried to wipe of the sticky substance.  
   
Lois was getting fed up with her task when her ankle finally gave way.  She wobbled slightly, trying in vain to regain her balance, but it was no use. With a high pitched squeak, she teetered backwards and tightened her muscles, ready for the slam of a dirty floor on her ass.  
   
Only it never came.  Two large hands gripped her roughly, hauling her back upright.  She whipped her head around and found herself eye to eye with the most gorgeous set of brown eyes.  
   
“You okay?” He asked, making sure she had her balance.  
   
“Never better.” She caught herself staring. The guy was hot! Lois wondered if she threw herself from her bar stool if he’d catch her again.  
   
The stranger took her at her word and turned back to the bartender. Lois couldn’t help but listen in on the conversation as she waited to order.  
   
\----------------------------  
   
Oliver Queen was having a bad day. He had been minding his own business, heading home after a harrowing day full of meetings, when he had seen a young woman being assaulted in an alley. Her calls for help were ignored by the few passers by, and luckily for her, Oliver was in the mood to kick someone’s ass. He didn’t even suit up into the Green Arrow uniform he had in the trunk.  
   
In record time he had saved the girl and seen her to safety. It was only as he returned to his parking space he noticed his car had been stolen while he had played the hero. Being a billionaire normally meant this was a nuisance at best, but as he checked his pockets his phone and wallet were missing too.  
   
He’d been had, pure and simple. The assault was obviously a ruse, and they had hit the honey pot. Oliver had to give them credit - they were good. Not many people got the drop on him. All of this led him here to this bar, trying to find a way to locate his car and get a ride home.  
   
“Look, all I need is to make a phone call.”  
   
“No free calls, it’s policy.” The barkeep told him before trying to turn his attention to Lois.   
   
Oliver leant across the bar and grabbed the barkeep’s arm. “Look, my wallet and car keys have been stolen. They’ve taken the car and my phone with it. If you just let me make one call I can get you the money for the phone and my tab.”  
   
The bartender raised an unsympathetic eyebrow. "Do you know how many sob stories like that I get a night?  You want to make a call?  Buy a few drinks."  
   
\-----------------------------  
   
Lois continued to watch with interest. The blonde stranger's jaw clenched in what she suspected was anger. "Weren't you listening?  I don't have my wallet.  I can't buy a drink, but if you just let me use your damn phone, I can pay you what ever the hell you want."  
   
"I don't think I like your tone, Blondie."  
   
Lois felt sorry for the poor bastard.  Then the bartender really shocked her. Eyes travelling up and down the tall, lithe body, the bartender smirked. "Though, I'm sure you won't have any problem getting a few bucks around here, looking at you, I'd say you're probably use to working the swankier dives, but... if you're desperate enough..."  
   
The bartender raised an unsympathetic eyebrow. "How the hell did you manage to get your car _and_ wallet _and_ phone stolen?"  
   
The blonde's eyes shifted nervously.  "I was working in a bad part of town. Stupid, I know, but I just left the car for a second."  
   
Lois would later blame it on the gallon of beer she had ingested on a nearly empty stomach, but before she could think, she found herself speaking up.  "Need money, Blondie?"  
   
Her stranger turned surprised brown eyes to her. "Actually, yeah.  I can pay you back, double, I promise."  
   
 "I have a different idea.  You said you were working earlier, how about one more job?  I'll pay you double your going rate."  
   
Blondie's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't... I mean, I wasn't working for... huh?"  
   
Lois sighed. "Look, see that blond over there with the hot ass?  That's my little cuz; she's had a rough time of it lately and is needing a confidence boost.  Now, judging from... well, this whole get up, I'm guessing you're pretty damn good at what you do.  So... name your price, and I'll pay it, just... show her a good time, yeah?  And more than that, you can use my cell to call whoever you need to about your car."  
   
Her brown eyed saviour  was frowning at her, but it made sense if he wasn’t used to picking up work in this kind of place. She just hoped that Chloe would forgive her. "So…name your price!"  
   
"You’re doing me the favour here.” He glanced over again in Chloe’s direction “I'll tell you what, I really don't care about the money, as long as I can use your phone you have a deal."  
   
“I have three hundred dollars on me. Is that enough?”  
   
“That’s fine.”  
   
“Great!” Lois said, giving him her beaming smile, “Just switch on the charm and give me time to warm her up to the idea. Let’s introduce you to your date!” Grabbing his hand she pulled him over towards her waiting cousin.  
   
“I forgot! What’s your name?” Lois said through clenched teeth, smiling in case Chloe looked her way.  
   
“Uhh…Jonas.”  
   
Lois could see that her cousin was starting to look a little worse for wear. If she knew that she’d be hooking her baby cousin up with a hot male escort she might have given her less hard alcohol. Hopefully Chloe would be in more of a forgiving mood tomorrow if parts other than her head were sore in the morning. Slyly checking out Jonas’ ass, Lois was considering grabbing this guy’s number for herself.  
   
“Chloe! Look what came free with our drinks!” Lois beamed as she reached the table. “This is Jonas, he offered to help me carry over your drink.”  
   
Chloe looked up at Lois with a quirked eyebrow. “You don’t have any drinks, Lo.”  
   
“Wow. How drunk am I to forget something important like that? Can I get you something, Jonas?”  
   
“Uh, a beer would be fine.”  
   
“I’ll be right back!” Lois winked at her cousin before quickly shuffling off towards the bar.  
   
\--------------------------  
   
Oliver's eyes raked over the petite blond woman sitting across from him.  He'd definitely tangled with worse.  Green eyes met his hesitantly, a slight glassiness to them, probably caused by the copious amounts of alcohol the other woman seemed to be shoving down her throat.  
   
There was a sadness, a listlessness about her.  Ollie smiled, hoping to draw one from her as well. "So, Chloe, tell me something about yourself."  
   
Oliver mentally cringed.  Yeah, that was _exactly_ the thing a 'man for hire' would ask.  Shit.  
   
Chloe raised a sceptical eyebrow.  
   
 "Ummm.. I'm twenty four.  I work... well, I sorta work at the Daily Planet.  I have no life and I've never had an orgasm that I haven't given myself," she rambled off, eyes widening slightly as if her words surprised even herself.  
   
Oliver paused, biting his tongue to keep from laughing at her confession.  "Well, maybe we'll have to remedy that," he murmured, turning when Lois returned, beer bottles clutched haphazardly in her arms.  
   
 "Here ya go!" the bubbly brunette said, dropping the ice cold beers onto the table.  "Liquid courage!"  
   
 He watched Chloe roll her eyes before snatching a beer and guzzling half of it in one go.  
Oliver turned to Lois, intent on taking care off one important issue before the fun starts.  "Phone?" he asked quietly.  
   
The brunette eyed him up and down, probably wondering if she could trust him to really come back before finally nodding and passing her beat up cell over to him. He gave a small smile before excusing himself for a moment to make his call.  
   
Dialling quickly, he called Victor's cell.  There were too many... incriminating things in his car to want to deal with the police.  
   
\-------------------------------  
   
“Did you check out the ass on that? I am kicking myself that I’m not the one going home with him.” Lois strained her neck to watch Jonas walk away. “I guess that just proves what a great cousin I am.”  
   
Chloe put her drink back on the table. “Are you telling me you’re trying to set me up with a complete stranger?”  
   
“No, I am putting you into the hands of a professional.” Lois took a swig from her bottle, “And hopefully getting those professional hands into you.” Lois muttered under her breath.  
   
“A professional?” It took Chloe’s alcohol addled brain a few moments to catch up. “He’s a…”  
   
Chloe turned in her seat to get another look at ‘Jonas’.  He was ridiculously handsome, and very well dressed. How did she not work it out before? Had she really had that much to drink?  
   
“I am not paying to sleep with a male escort!” Chloe hissed under her breath.  
   
“No need to thank me now, but you can keep your hard earned dollars in your purse.”  
   
“You’ve paid that man to have sex with me?! I can’t believe you! I refuse to pay for something I could get for free.” Chloe whispered sharply.  
   
“Yes, you could. But who’s to say you wouldn’t end up with another selfish Olsen, who’s all mild rutting and fumbles. Just look at that guy,” Lois said, pointing towards Jonas. “That isn’t a man who would make gentle, sweet love to you. That is the guy who will fuck you until you black out. Jonas is a back breaking orgasm waiting to happen.”  
   
Chloe was about to protest but found it hard to come up with a compelling argument. There was nothing Lois had said that she could pick at.  Jonas looked like the kind of man who could deliver on Lois’ promises, and more.  
   
 Taking a deep breath, she narrowed her eyes, forcing them to focus on her cousin. "I'm going to regret this in the morning," she mumbled, letting her eyes stray over the tall blond man who was just closing up Lois's phone.  
   
His eyes landed on hers and her breath caught as his deep, chocolate brown orbs burned into hers.  A shuddering breath escaped as his cupid bow lips twisted into a smirk.  
   
"Oh, Cuz, trust me, the only thing you're going to regret is the fact that you can't chain him up and keep him forever," Lois muttered, her own gaze glued to Jonas's hips as he sauntered back over to the table. “And just check out that smile! Damn, I’m going to have to change my panties.”  
   
Chloe turned to look at her cousin with amused shock.  
   
“Too much information?” Lois asked. Chloe nodded, for once at a loss for words.  
   
Jonas handed back Lois’ phone before taking a seat. “Thanks for that.”  
   
“So, guys. I’m going to leave you to your evening.” Lois drained her beer and stood up on shaky legs. “I’m staying out, so the apartment is all yours Chlo.”  
   
“You sure?” Chloe asked.  
   
“Just have some fun! You‘ll be fine.” Lois whispered as she kissed her cousin goodbye on the cheek.  
   
Chloe watched her cousin leave until she was out of sight, leaving her very much alone with this handsome stranger. A handsome stranger who had been paid to spend time with her, and most likely fuck her.  
   
She knew she should have protested harder at having a man's company bought for her, and maybe it was the alcohol, but she just didn't care.  
   
 "Um... Okay.  yeah.  So... my apartment?  That okay with you?" Chloe asked, stumbling over her words.  
   
Jonas smiled calmly at her stuttered speech. "Yeah, that's fine.  Do you need me to drive or would you rather call a cab?"  
   
"Um.. you can drive.  I think.  Or did Lois take the car?" she asked, frantically looking around, wondering if her cousin had already left.  
   
"Maybe we should stick with the cab then," Jonas offered.  
   
"Uh, yeah, yeah, that's probably a good idea."  
   
Chloe called up the company she had saved in her phone then motioned for the door.  Jonas made his way across the bar, affording Chloe a perfect view of his tight, jean clad ass.  
   
The doubts were flying through her head, almost strong enough to make her change her mind.  The closer they got to the door, the more sure she was that she couldn't, wouldn't do it, then she saw him.  
   
It was just the back of his head, he was sitting in a dark corner, cloistered away with that dark haired... bitch.  
   
Chloe narrowed her eyes at the back of his head.  If that little cunt thought she was getting an orgasm tonight, well, she was in for a surprise.  But Chloe?  Oh, yes, Chloe was getting one.  
   
Turning back, she caught Jonas waiting at the door for her, a questioning look on his face. She pasted the dirtiest smirk she could on her face and sauntered over to the tall blond man, making sure to swing her hips just a little more than usual.  
   
When she met him at the door, he started to open his mouth.  Chloe never let him get a word out before she pressed her lips against his.  
   
Her boldness surprised herself, but any triumphant feeling she had quickly faded as she fell into his kiss.  
   
   
   
   
Oliver was caught off guard by warm, moist lips being pressed against his.  He caught the whiff of bourbon as the petite blond leaned into his body, two tiny hands gripped his shirt, fisting it tightly.  
   
He allowed one hand to drift up towards her bouncing blond curls while the other gripped her hip, allowing her lower body to rest against his.  
   
His heart pounded in his ears, the blood rushing south, when he finally pulled back. "Careful there, or we might not make it back to your place," he mumbled against her swollen lips.  
   
“We’d better not wait then.” Grabbing his hand, she led him to the door.


End file.
